


Spank My Ass And Call Me Ernst

by everythingturnsgold



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M, im .... drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingturnsgold/pseuds/everythingturnsgold
Summary: Anonymous said to ilovemoritzstiefel:Can you write a fix though where hanschen literally says 'smack my ass and call me ernst' because I will fuckonh die





	Spank My Ass And Call Me Ernst

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it’s just past 4 30 am rn and I decided I’m just gonna lean into the drunk thing and let typos ... happen. I would rather type fast than type Well tbfh. the effort going into this is pretty minimal. goodnight , 
> 
> also one sided moritz/ernst i guess

Everyone knew about Morit’zs crush on Ernst, he was about as subtle as someone who wasn’t. Ernst was busy getting busy with Bobby Maler tho and was pretty unavailable. Moritz understood this and went elsewhere for affection. Which ended up being talking to Melcihor and Hanschen because everyone knew they were that one couple who were very open to having threesomes because thats just how they were i guess. 

So Moritz went to Hanschen and Melchior and they agreed to do stuff with him and that Made moritz really happy because he was desperate for attention, for a distraction from pining over Ernst. But he just couldn’t seem to get into it. No matter what Hanschen and Melchior tried, it just wasn’t working for Moritz. 

Hanschen and Melchior were getting really annoyed by this and they tried really hard to not show their annoyance (hHans was better at hiding it than Melchior though) because they might suck sometimes but they arent the Worst and eventually Hanschen ust snapped at Moritz. 

“If nothing else, just spank my ass and call me Ernst !!!” 

And so Moritz did and he n u t t e d because he just likes Ernst that much i guess ? 

Those three did not attempt to do things as a group together again because things clearly did not work out very well for them. 


End file.
